The Spooking
This is The Spooking. Enjoy. On Halloween night, in the house of the Franklins, Sid was getting ready to go to a Halloween party with his friends. He was dressed up as a superhero named Haunted-Man. His little sister, however, didn’t enjoy Halloween because of her fear of ghosts and spirits and didn’t want to take any chances. Sid tried to reassure her that there’s no such thing, but to no avail. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Sid’s friends arrived; Clover and Alex. Clover was dressed as Rosie The Riveter, while Alex was dressed as a werewolf. This terrified Rana even more when she saw Alex’s costume because it reminded her of dead people, but Clover decided to comfort her that there’s nothing to be afraid of, which calm her down a little bit, but made Sid feel like she likes Clover more than him, probably because of what happened during the events of Sonic Overload, which he felt guilty for. As the three head out, some bullies were passing by them. Instead of bullying them as expected, they said they’re going to a haunted mansion downtown in the forest to see who’s the bravest and asked if the three wanted to come with them. They obviously refused, but when the bullies called them chicken, they decided to go with them to prove to them that they’re not chicken. They make it to the mansion that appears to be particularly abandoned. They opened the door and went inside. In there, there were crystal chandeliers, a coffee table, pictures of a strange family, and cobwebs everywhere. Sid tried not to act scared at first, but then a large spider lands on top of his head and he freaks out. Luckily, Alex helped him get rid of it and it runs off. The bullies laugh at him, but Clover calls them out on it, making Sid wonder if the reason why Rana likes Clover more is because of her more mature and nurturing personality while Sid is more immature and irresponsible. This makes Sid even more guilty for how he might have treated her in the past. After Clover calls out the bullies for their behavior, the group continues on their journey through the haunted mansion. As they continue, the lights went out and a scream can be heard from nearby. When the lights come back on, they see that one of the bullies is missing. Alex asked what’s going on, but nobody knows. Then, they hear a noise that says “Get out!” They try to get out, but the door was locked. The noise gets louder and louder as they try to open the door, but the knob comes off. As they panic, Clover tries to reassure them that this is all a ruse, but then, she feels something on her head. She thinks it’s just Alex trying to scare her, but he says he’s right next to Sid and the bullies. As she looks up, it’s revealed that a severed hand on her head and freaks out. Sid gets it off of her and throws it away. While she still thinks this is all a ruse, she does start to get scared like the rest of the group. As the rest of the bullies backs away from Clover and the others to make sure there are no severed hands near them, one of them feels something wet on their hand and it turns out to be blood. As he flails his arms in panic and disgust, he accidentally trips over and a trap door activates, from which he falls into. The other bully tries to find another way out of the mansion, until he spotted his favorite food. He grabs a hold of it and continues to eat it. As he does, two hands grab him and hoist him up as he screams in fear. The only ones left are Sid, Clover, and Alex. As they cower in fear, Sid asks Clover what they should do now. She says she doesn’t know and then three ghosts come from out of nowhere and come after them. Sid tried to use his Ergokinesis on them, but it passes right through them. With no other options left, they run, and after a series of Scooby Doo chase gags, become cornered. Before the ghosts could get them, they suddenly disappear and the three see Rana, who pulled a strange lever down. The three are confused as to what’s going on, and it turns out that the bullies set up all this stuff to try and scare them until Rana found out about their plan and decided to swallow her fears temporarily and save them. The bullies say that the plan worked anyway and leave with laughs, until it’s revealed that Rana called the bullies’ parents as well and now they’re punished for their actions. Sid was surprised that Rana would save him and his friends after everything he’s done to her. She says that while she does find Sid annoying at times, he’s still her brother and does care for him; she was just too frightened by his costume to let him comfort her. They both apologized for their actions towards each other and hugged, but then they find out that they’ve missed the party. Then, Rana has an idea: to create their own party in their house. While everyone is having a good time, real ghosts appear in the haunted mansion and then the story ends. Category:Stories